


aftermaths are fickle things

by WishingTree



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Team, i have been infected by this show!! everything's ridiculous now!!, last one, yes apologies for the nonsense i promise i'm done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: Residual mind-melding and other unforeseen consequences that come from magically joining together to create a giant spirit Beebo and suplex a time demon.They really should have seen this coming.





	aftermaths are fickle things

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of that beautiful piece of cinematic history that was the season finale

The night after they defeat Mallus, hours and hours later when they finish dealing with the immediate fallout and finally get back to the ship, Sara wakes up coughing. Ava feels it when she sits up, her coughing into the crook of her elbow, and she quickly jerks upright as well, laying her hand flat on Sara’s back and rubbing between her shoulder blades.

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Ava asks, already pulling the covers off and swinging her feet to the floor, but Sara shakes her head, grabbing her hand to stop her.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she reassures hoarsely, tugging until Ava is back properly in the bed. Sara clears her throat a couple of times before letting herself fall back against the bed with a thump, hair spread messily across the pillows, and Ava watches as she furrows her brow at the ceiling.

“What's wrong?” Ava tries to keep the concern out of her voice as she lays down to face her.

“Nothing, I just thought I… heard something,” Sara mutters, rubbing at her ear. Ava props herself up again, looking over with concern, but Sara quickly shakes her head again, turning onto her side and giving Ava a silly smile. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” 

“You’re sure?” Ava says hesitantly, and Sara nods, giving her loose hair a gentle tug.

“I just thought I heard the team there for a second there, probably a leftover dream or whatever. We spend too much time together.” 

“Okay,” Ava concedes, lying back down again, and Sara shifts to curl into her side. She’s just about settled again, eyes slipping shut, when she coughs once more. Ava reaches for her in concern, and then her eyes widen. 

There’s a tuft of bright blue fur hanging in the air in front of her.

 

“Gideon,” Sara calls out, marching onto the bridge, “What the _hell_ is going on?” 

“ _It would appear that there are some… lingering side effects of your time as Beebo, Captain Lance_.” 

“What do you mean?”

“ _Perhaps we should wait for the rest of the team, they’re on their way. It would appear that you were all woken up at the same time_.” 

Sara and Ava exchange a look, and Ava raises an eyebrow. She can't wait to see the reason for this.

One by one, the others all appear, still dressed in pyjamas and heading towards the centre console where Sara and Ava are standing. Mick and Amaya are spitting up blue fur as well, and Nate and Wally are… mimicking each other? Their movements are eerily in sync as they move around the console, and Ava’s eyes are wide as she takes them all in. Zari has a hand against her throat, looking uncomfortable, and Ava feels Sara sizing everybody up.

“Alright, so is anyone feeling unfortunately _Beebo_  right now?” 

As one, they all raise their right hands, and Ava blinks at the unnerving sight. Zari is looking around suspiciously as she lowers her hand, and Mick is alternating between glaring at the others and his fingers.

“We’re not going to turn into Beebo again, are we?” Zari says distastefully, “Because that would be – ” 

“Super inconvenient,” Nate choruses with her.

“This is trippy,” Wally whispers excitedly, and Sara sighs.

“I knew you were going to say that,” she murmurs, brow furrowed.

Amaya props her elbows on the centre console and leans her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. “Why do I hear ‘Beebo want cuddles’ on a loop right now?” 

“That – that’s me, I’m sorry,” Nate says apologetically, and holds his hands up at the responding groans, “I can’t help it!” 

“Well, we can all hear it, so knock it off!” 

“Mick, it’s not my fault – ”

Ava crosses her arms and watches the proceedings with an amused smirk on her face, looking down when she feels Sara nudge her before looping an arm around her waist. 

“Didn’t see this one coming,” she whispers, and Ava shakes her head.

“Honestly, we probably should have. You’re a bunch of disasters, why wouldn’t this happen? Of course something like this would happen.”

Sara grins and goes up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Ava’s cheek, and Ava can’t stop herself from blushing.

“So, this is weird,” Wally pipes up, scratching at his neck, “Is anybody else feeling the overwhelming urge to cuddle something?” 

Zari stills at the words where she’s sleepily nestling herself into Amaya’s side, eyes widening before she starts stammering and trying to untangle herself. Ava bites her lip in an attempt to hold in her laugh, and Sara chuckles but doesn’t move, giving Ava’s hip a squeeze. 

Ava misses what’s being said next, but then Nate lets out a yell as Zari grabs the finger he had been poking at her chest and twists it around, holding his arm at his back. She lets go immediately, but then her face lights up. “Do I have ninja skills now?! Because I do not know how to do that on my own.” She clasps her hands excitedly, and then adds as an afterthought. “Right, sorry Nate, I didn’t mean to.” 

Sara laughs and pulls away from Ava, stepping forward to lean against the console. “So what, we’re connected to each other now?”

“ _It would appear that you all have impressions of each others’ psyches left over from your time as Beebo. In addition, it would seem you can hear each other’s thoughts. I would provide you with more information, but I don’t believe there are any prior occurrences of this to draw from_ ,” Gideon tells them.

“Typical,” Ava rolls her eyes, amused, “Obviously it’s you guys who would manage to do this.”

“So we can still hear each others thoughts? Then that means…” Sara’s eyes narrow as she puts her hands on her hips. “Alright, who the hell is having sex dreams about Helen of Troy?”

Nate starts sputtering, Amaya studiously examines her fingernails, and Mick lets out a single laugh.

“You sure it wasn’t you, Captain?” 

Sara snorts. “Of course I know it wasn’t me, the only person I've been having sex dreams about lately is – ” Her eyes widen and she winces, and everyone around them groans, all suddenly very pointedly averting their gazes from Ava. Ava flushes, her mouth dropping open as she reaches out to smack Sara in the shoulder, and Sara only shrugs at her helplessly, the hint of a smirk flashing across her face. 

“Okay, as much as we totally needed to know that,” Zari cuts in, one hand covering her eyes as she gestures blindly, “What are we going to do about this?” 

Ava tilts her head back and addresses the ceiling. “Gideon?” 

“ _The effects should wear off on their own, given my initial evaluations. Perhaps in a couple of hours_?” 

“This should be fun,” Amaya mutters, and Ava watches as the team seems to begin having a giant mental argument. There are offended gasps and scandalized looks, as well as unmitigated glee and some truly devilish smirks.

“Why do I have a massive hangover?” Zari complains, a hand on her forehead, “I didn’t even…” she trails off before rolling her eyes and drops her chin into her palm, turning to stare accusingly at Sara. “This one’s yours, isn’t it. God, how drunk did you get?” 

Sara opens her mouth to respond, but then spins around and pokes Nate sharply in the side. However, Amaya jumps at the same time, and Sara turns in surprise. She opens her mouth to apologize, but then Zari flinches, holding her hands up.

“Wally, stop – shaking, I – ” 

“I’m not – ” 

“Shut up, pretty,” Mick growls, and even though he’s glaring at Nate, Sara does a double take and turns an offended face on Mick.

“Excuse me?” 

“We need to stay in control of our thoughts,” Amaya tries to placate them, but then she whirls around to glare at Wally.

From there it devolves into shoving and dirty looks, the Legends getting increasingly disheveled, and the snippets that actually get translated verbally are almost enough to send Ava into hysterics. She’s too sleep deprived to be serious about this, and it’s getting harder to stay even slightly professional.

Zari squeezes her eyes shut. “Sara, would you cut it out, I don’t _care_  what Ava’s hair looks like right now, can you please just – ” 

“Hey! You can’t blame me for – ” 

“Aw man, Z, you just made it worse,” Nate complains, “Now she’s on Ava’s _eyes_ , ugh, Captain, lay off the mush, would you?”

“Oh, like you’re any better?” Sara is making her offended face, and Ava is unexpectedly endeared. “I can hear you too, buddy, and let me tell you I don’t give a rat’s ass about – ”

Wally holds out his hands. “Okay, why don’t we all just – ”

“No, now is not the time to try – ”  

“Who’s thinking about making cookies?” Amaya cuts in, and Zari raises a hand.

“That’s me.”

Mick growls. “Well, you’re making me hungry, so lay off – ” 

They continue to bicker, the volume rising as they try to talk over each other, and Ava gives up trying to hide her amusement. Leaning down, she gets Sara’s attention from where she’s making an annoyed face at Wally. “Do you think I have to include this in my report? You know, the aftereffects?” she manages, and it’s the flat look that Sara gives her that finally sets her off. Bursting into laughter, she doesn’t even care when the Legends all round on her with identical looks of indignation.

“What’s going on?” Ray interrupts, rubbing his eyes as he wanders onto the bridge. His hair is sticking up on one side, and when the Legends turn to him in one fluid motion, Ava starts laughing again.

“Dr. Palmer, I suggest you sit down for this,” Ava snickers as she moves towards the captain’s office, aiming for the bottle of Scotch she can see on Sara’s desk, “Your team has something to tell you.”


End file.
